


dancing daffodils

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders, Poetry, Remus writes letters, The Marauders - Freeform, William Wordsworth - Freeform, Wolfstar AU, daffodils, i wandered lonely as a cloud, im adding random tags, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: Harry finds an old letter in the attic ...
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	dancing daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely reader! This poem I read by William Wordsworth reminded me of Remus and how he would probably like it too, so I wrote a little piece :)
> 
> If you enjoy it, make sure to leave me some lovely kudos! On my tumblr (same username) I also post a little more regularly incase anyone wants to check it out!
> 
> Enjoy ! ;))

Harry was fifteen when he stumbled upon an old box coated with a thick layer of dust, up in the attic. No one knew about it, but sometimes, when the noise was just a little too much, a little too loud, a little too exhaustive, he liked to take the small, hidden ladder in his grandparents’ house and sit in the attic for a while. 

The sunlight would warm the room, and he would always be able to see the dust dancing through the air, always in movement but never actually touching the ground. Like it was restless. A little like himself. 

It was quite spacey for an attic, if he could judge. Then again, everything in his grandparents’ house was quite spacey. 

There was a large bed, and a closet, and a lot of other things that looked like this had been more of a bedroom than a functioning attic, apart from the different boxes of clutter scattered around on the wooden panels. 

Throughout the year that Harry had found the attic on accident, he had gone through quite some of the boxes lying around already. Most of them held, as said, clutter. Nothing too interesting. 

This one, however, was different. 

He swiped some dust off the folded lids, not really paying attention to the fact that there wasn’t as much on it to begin with. It was titled “Don’t fucking open”. Not really a lot could have fuelled Harry’s curiosity as much as that simple sentence. 

When he flipped the box open, a new wave of dust came back at him and he coughed a little, turning away. When he turned back, all he saw was a lot of parchment, stacked not neatly but pretty messily. It was quite the high stack, all written on in the same, neat handwriting. The edges were slightly darker, like it had been touched many times, picked up often.

The person writing all that couldn’t have been the one organising that box, it crossed his mind. 

Suddenly feeling like there was probably a reason the box had been labelled that way, and that this was probably private, he hesitated with reaching inside. 

Until he saw a just as neatly written Pads.

Throwing hesitation over board, he reached inside the box and carefully pulled out the parchment that had caught his eye. A picture was pinned to it. 

It was a magical picture, he realised. It was also beautiful. 

All that he could see was a vibrant yellow colour, even if the picture was already a little faded and probably duller than when first taken. 

A wave of yellow flowers stretched over a hill, swaying in a breeze he could practically feel the longer he looked. On the right of it, someone stood, a boy, maybe his age or a little older. 

The boy was wrapped in a large scarf and jacket that looked a little too big on him, with beige pants and a hat pulled into his forehead. The longer Harry looked, the more the boy seemed familiar. 

One hand was stuffed into the pocket of his large coat, the other was waving at the camera. His cheeks were tinted red from the cold, but he was smiling. He had a nice smile, warm…

Harry squinted his eyes and looked closer. A shift of light and something silver flashed through the face. A scar. 

No way.

Discarding the picture, he took the letter, starting to fly over it. After only a few lines, he stopped and went back to the beginning, starting at a much slower pace. 

-

_Dear Pads,_

_I visited the daffodils I told you about before I left. It was a really long hike from the place we are staying and mum and dad complained quite some during, but I told them that it would be worth it._

_I don’t know if you can fully see it in the picture, but it is really beautiful indeed. That article was not kidding. I wish you could see it. It’s very cold here during that time of the year, hence the warm clothing, but when I looked at the field it was like a second sun shining at us._

_Mum and dad said they find it very beautiful as well, but I feel like they would have rather done something else. They didn’t tell me, though. I think they can feel that I’m worried and upset, so they leave me alone mostly._

_Are you okay? I know you can’t send me letters as of right now, but when you’re at Prongs’ you’ll write, okay? I take your promise._

_Did you know that there is a poem by William Wordsworth about a field of daffodils? I liked it a lot when I first read it, still do. It’s the reason I actually wanted to visit the field, even brought the poem with me to read it there._

_But when I was there, it didn’t feel right to read it. With my parents, and without you. I wanted it to be like when we’re alone, and you’re tired while I am even more so, and I close my eyes while you read to me. We could’ve sat there, and the wind would’ve mussed up your hair and you would’ve complained about it, like you always do. You would have kissed my cold nose and made me laugh because it tickles that much, and then you would have read my poem to me._

_You always mess up the meter, but I don’t mind, actually. It’s like you put your own bits into the reading. I never know if you do it on purpose or not._

_It started raining later on, on the hike back. It reminded me of that time we sneaked out of the castle that one December night, last year. We thought it would start snowing, right? And when we were sitting by the lake, looking at the cloudy sky, it started pouring. You laughed, but you know how I hate getting wet, so we ran back inside, and you kissed me against the cold stone. Your hair was sticking to the side of your face, but I didn’t tell you because it was adorable._

_I will probably have a cold by the time you get this, but that’s okay. I saw the daffodils. It was worth it. But I just miss you so much, Pads, and I hope you are getting through. We’ll see each other soon. Very soon. I promise. I promise to give you all the kisses you want, too._

_If you promise me that you’ll take me see the daffodils one day. Deal?_

_Your Moony (that loves you) ___

__-_ _

__Harry looked at the letter for a moment longer before putting it down. He tilted his head, picking up the picture and looking at it again. The daffodils kept swaying back and forth, consistent in their movement but never stopping._ _

__-_ _

___I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze. ____ _

____ _ _

____Sirius smiled as he read the words, being extra careful not to get the meter right. He loved to watch the way Remus scrunched his nose at the way he got it wrong. He got the effect he’d tried to achieve, smiling down at the other man’s head in his lap. Remus’ cheeks were red from the cold, his eyes closed with the wind letting his eyelashes flutter slightly._ _ _ _

____“They’re really nice flowers”, he mused, looking up at them dancing in the wind._ _ _ _

____“Poem, love. Poem.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius chuckled. “Alright, I’m reading, I’m reading.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Continuous as the stars that shine  
And twinkle on the milky way,  
They stretched in never-ending line  
Along the margin of a bay:  
Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
Tossing their heads in sprightly dance. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He looked up again, silently now. It was cold, just like when he had first received Remus’ letter only a few years ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had only gotten the letter when he had come back to James’ house. After leaving home. He hadn’t come out of his room for two days, because he didn’t want his best friend to see that he was crying. Not because he couldn’t cry in front of him. But because he didn’t want to admit that the things that had been said before he left had hurt, because he didn’t want them to. He didn’t want to care._ _ _ _ _ _

______James had climbed up the ladder of the attic and slid the letter through the opening, and then left again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing Remus’ smile had been the first thing to make him smile in days._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Was it like this when you were last here?”, he asked softly, and Remus opened his eyes to look over the way he was looking. He smiled a little, hand reaching up to took a strand of stray hair behind Sirius’ ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not quite, but also yes? It was really beautiful too, but it has become a lot larger since then, it seems more powerful. Bigger.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius didn’t say it. But he thought that it was like their love. Remus giggled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like our love, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He wanted to marry him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______The waves beside them danced; but they  
Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
A poet could not but be gay,  
In such a jocund company:  
I gazed—and gazed—but little thought  
What wealth the show to me had brought: ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously? Gay?”, he laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Remus just grinned softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It doesn’t mean gay-gay. Back then, they used it for very happy, or joyful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sirius rolled his eyes. “Sureee. I bet all these poets were really crazy gay and this is just erasure. It’s kind of a shame, init.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sirius, it means happy. Some of them really were crazy gay though, you’re right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty gay in this jocund company, no?” He laughed. “Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Remus just shook his head, smiling. “You’re silly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t expect me to say it, do you?”, he sighed. Sirius just beamed down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fine, I’m feeling pretty gay in this jocund company too. Happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sirius laughed and bent down to kiss his red nose. It was cold, and Remus scrunched it up, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very happy, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For oft, when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the daffodils. ____ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were silent for a moment. When Sirius closed his eyes, he could hear the way the flowers brushed against each other in the wind, the slight rustling. He opened them again. It really did look like a dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I read your letter so many times waiting for you to come home, you know.” His voice was silent. Without looking, he knew that Remus started smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wrote it intending that. Always did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You just write nice letters. That was my favourite one, though. With that adorable picture. It’s like the gay dude says. I was feeling shitty and alone, and I always looked at it and read your letter. A little bit of joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And now I’m never gonna leave you alone again”, Remus smiled. Sirius couldn’t help it, so he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A really nice poem indeed, Moony. It’s good you waited a whole of five years to read it here with me. We were just starting to date back then, and you really had that trust in me? I’m impressed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Remus reached up and pinched his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Idiot. Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can we get married here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Remus laughed. “That’s a bit of a hike. Your hair would get messed up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sirius shivered. “Yeah, let’s forget I said that. This is the special moment we’ll keep, yeah? Just for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And Remus nodded, sitting up and looping an arm around his neck to better lean up and kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not gonna rain today, hm”, he hummed. “I think it’s good this way. Sunnier.” Giggle. “Definitely, Pads.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry heard loud voices downstairs and put down the letter and picture. A flash of yellow, and he reached inside again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another moving picture. Remus and Sirius in front of the field, arms around each other’s shoulders and laughing, smiling widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Harry??”, he heard a voice. He put everything back in the box and closed it, quickly climbing down the ladder and then going downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Prongslet!!”, Sirius yelled and opened his arms to pull him in for a crushing hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi, guys. How was your vacation? You’re soaking wet, ew.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Remus smiled. “Good vacation. We got stuck in the rain a little, excuse that, won’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lily came swooping in and smacked his uncles in the back of their heads shortly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They were standing in the rain making out, is what they were doing. Saps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sirius stuck out his tongue at her, and Remus changed a look with Harry. He laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I have to tell you about what Hermione found out. Come on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Yeah, dancing daffodils. Definitely a pretty thing. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
